


Nightmares and love

by Sicklester



Category: Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark (Movie), Scary Stories to Tell In The Dark - Fandom, Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark Series - Alvin Schwartz, scary stories to tell in the dark (book)
Genre: Augchu ?, Auggie x Chuck, Gay, Is this the first fanfic for this fandom?, LGBTQ, M/M, Scary Stories, Sharing a Bed, Teen Romance, god I suck at tags, scary stories to tell in the dark, these are my babes now, what should their ship name be?, young gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklester/pseuds/Sicklester
Summary: Chuck is still suffering from the memories that book left behind. He can't sleep, can't eat, can barley even function. But with Auggie by his side, he can get through this.-I just saw this movie today and I knew I had to write a fanfic for these two!-My wattpad is @sicklester :)





	Nightmares and love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I saw Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark today and I fell in love with these two. They would be an adorable couple so I had to write a fanfiction for this! Not really sure what their ship name is yet since I may be the only one in this fandom atm.... let me know if you all like it!

Chuck sighed quietly and snuggled further into Auggie’s side, closed his eyes and willed his mind to just shut up so he could sleep. Auggie wrapped his arms tighter around the brunette and rubbed soothingly at his back. He knows that Chuck has had nightmares and has barley slept ever since the incident, you know, where they were both taken away by the monsters from the book. Those horrid memories plagued both their thoughts and they’re sure they will never get rid of them. The corpse dragged Auggie under the bed and he fell unconscious only to wake up in complete darkness. It was complete silent besides a few creaks here and there until a few hours later the redhead could hear Chuck’s terrified screams in the distance but he couldn’t move at all. It felt like he was tied up with rope yet he still couldn’t see a thing. Auggie yelled back, screaming for his best friend but never got a real response and then suddenly the screams stopped. Auggie continued to shout for Chuck till his throat was scratchy and tears ran down his face but never heard another noise. He ended up falling asleep a while later and when he woke up he was in Stella’s bed with a sleeping Chuck by his side. Ramòn was there as well beside Stella, the couple hovered over the two with wonder and astonishment in their eyes. Somehow, someway they were able to bring back Auggie and Chuck from wherever they were and life went on.   
It’s been a few months since everything happened, it’s now March and they have been trying to live normal lives. Auggie has mostly recovered, he can sleep without nightmares and barley thinks of those days. But Chuck, oh Chuck was a different story. He had almost completely lost it. He has barley slept a wink and he’s lucky if he gets an hour of rest each night. His Mother had forced him to go to a therapist and get some help but that didn’t do much for him. He has flashbacks, horrible nightmares and panic attacks. Oh how Auggie wished he could just heal him. The two had started dating back during Christmas time. Auggie had realized that he had almost lost the love of his life so he told Chuck about his feelings and was delighted to hear that the shorter boy felt the same. The ginger has asked him out that day and had been a happy couple since. They spend most of their time together and Chuck sleeps over a lot too. 

So that takes us to where they are now, Chuck struggling to rest and Auggie holding him tight, telling him everything will be alright. Sniffling, the younger boy buried his nose into the older boy’s shoulder and breathed in his calming scent. He smelled of cedar and citrus and it was comforting to Chuck. His brows were furrowed and more thoughts and memories danced around in his head. His whole body was stiff with fear and pain. Auggie felt horrible for his boyfriend, that cursed book and that damn cursed house! It made him so angry that he wanted to burn the place to the ground. Chuck whimpered and Auggie pulled him in closer, shushing him like a Mother would to their crying baby and kissed his forehead. 

“It will be okay, Chuck. We will be okay and we can get through this,” Auggie whispered into the brunette’s ear. Chuck let out a small breathe and nodded.

“Try to sleep, babe, I will watch over you and make sure nothing happens.” The taller boy spoke again but this time Chuck whined and shook his head,

“B-but the pale lady, she’ll get me,” Chuck said with a trembling voice and his eyes filled with fear. Auggie tucked a hazel curl behind his ear and kissed his forehead once more. 

“It’s alright, everything will be alright. You need sleep so please try for me.” Chuck took a shaky breathe,

“She is in all my dreams, she won’t go away.” He was scared and he just wished for one night of dreamless sleep. Auggie thought for a second then moved to get up,

“I have an idea, Chuck,” The redhead started and got up off the bed. He moved silently to his closet with the light from the moon streaming through the window to guide him. Auggie opened the doors and snatched up an old orange fuzzy blanket and showed it to Chuck,

“I’ve had this blanket for years, it’s always helped me sleep when I had nightmares. It’s been in this closet for a while and I was thinking maybe you could use it.” Auggie walked back to the bed and draped the blanket over his boyfriend and watched as he snuggled into it and smiled up at him,

“It’s warm and it smells like you,” Chuck said with a smile and Auggie chuckled,

“Well it is mine so I’d hope so.” The boy walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. He scooched closer and spooned Chuck from behind. Auggie kissed his ear and whispered,

“Try your best to sleep, okay babe?” Chuck just nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. Auggie smiled and copied him by shutting his eyes and the two drifted off to sleep together as one.

No more nightmares plagued Chuck that night, or the following


End file.
